


The Sin of the Hunter

by Impala73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Bullying, Dean redeems himself, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk John Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Poor Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Rich Castiel, Self-Harm, dean is a bully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala73/pseuds/Impala73
Summary: High school is hard for Castiel; bullied relentlessly by Alistair, Azazel and Dean Winchester, neglected by his parents. But when things are at their lowest he makes an unlikely friend, can he and Dean overlook their past and can something more come of their lives than either had anticipated?





	1. Chapter 1

Cas walked along the halls, glancing at every corner; he had to be careful.

But no matter how hard he tried they always found him. Dean, Azazel and Alastair. Every day they would get him, whether it's in a secluded stairwell or a backstreet ally. They would get him. He had tried to run but they always caught him. He would try to fight back, but they'd always win.

Today was no different. Darting down the corridors, nearly safe in class, then bam, a fist comes from nowhere and pummels him in the stomach. Castiel's arms were dragged behind him and he was bought face to face with Dean Winchester himself.  
"Hi _Cassie"_ he said mockingly "Just thought we'd say hello before last lesson" He brought his knee up into Cas' stomach causing him to double over again.   
"Wouldn't want you forgetting us!" Azazel laughed in Cas' ear from behind. Cas struggled, trying to get free then Alastair started to chuckled as he came into Castiel's periphery, very close to him.  
"There, there Novak," He cooed menacingly, running a finger along Castiel's jaw line, "We're not going to hurt you!" he said sweetly as he smashed his palm into Castiel's nose followed by a sharp blow to the side of his face. Azazel let him drop to the floor where they gave him several kicks before sauntering off. Dean was the ring leader, but Alastair was the cruellest. Cas stumbled to his feet, wiping away the blood trickling from his nose before stumbling away. 

* * *

Dean laughed with his mates. Served Novak right, always being a smug brat because he got good marks; they were just making sure he knew his place in the world; he needed to be taught that having a perfect life and that not everything could be bought with daddy's money or served to him on a silver plate by mummy's maid.

* * *

When Cas got home his parents were arguing. Again. He quietly removed slipped upstairs. He had finished all his schoolwork before tea. The meal was sat in icy silence. After he cleared the dishes he went back upstairs and read, escaping into a fantasy realm, a place where he was an adventurer, a hero, a hunter. He could save people. He could be strong. He could make a difference.

* * *

When Dean awoke Sammy was calling him for breakfast. He showered and got dressed before joining Sam for cereal. With Dad working all hours and Mum gone, it was mainly just the two of them before passing out. Novak had it easy. A loving mum and dad who were there for him and did things parents were meant to do like family game night, Sunday roast, hell, even making him a packed lunch! Sam prodded him brought him out of his mind  
"The bus is here," Sam chirped, still so full of innocence. 


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks repeated for Cas, every day the same. Get up, get dressed, make breakfast, make his lunch, walk to school. Lessons, get beat up, home, which meant staying in his room whilst his parents screamed and cursed at each other. Dinner in silence. Sleep. Repeat.

* * *

As the weeks past with Novak getting fairly standard beatings Alastair was getting bored. And Dean knew this could only mean trouble.

* * *

For once Castiel had been a step ahead of the bullies avoiding them and the beatings. He felt a half smile creep across his face at the thought. A couple of little kids clattered past him, making him jump. He laughed at his own skittishness.

Then yelped as Azazel's strong arms encased him and held him steady as he squirmed and tried to get free.  
"Hi _Cassie"_ Deans usual welcome "Hope you're excited because we've got something special planned for you today!" They dragged Cas to Deans black Chevy impala and shoved him in the back seat. Dean climbed in beside him and pulled him back every time he made a grab for the door.

Azazel drove them to a field a few miles from town and they pulled Cas out into the middle. Azazel landed the first punch, in Castiel's stomach, causing him to double over, quickly followed by an upper cut that sent him sprawling onto his back. Dean stamped on his stomach until Cas had curled up into a foetal position, coughing and gasping for breath. Then it was Alastair's turn. He grabbed Cas by the collar and pulled him tripping and stumbling to a tree that boarded the field; the he produced a length of rope and proceeded to tie his arms around the tree. After landing a fair few punches of his own, Dean and Azazel egging him on all the way, he moved around to Castiel's arm, only just visible in his periphery. He produced something from his pocket, but Cas couldn't see what, Dean and Alastair were glancing uncertainly at each other, "  
Hey, Al, maybe that's taking it a bit" Cas never heard the end of Deans sentence over his screams of pain. A knife, Alastair had a knife.

* * *

Dean watched in horror as Alastair carved in to Castiel's skin, sure he hated Novak because of his perfect privileged life but this was too much. Before he could do anything Alastair was done. A harsh, bloody **_A_** now scarred Cas' skin. He was still gasping and choking down sobs of pain. Alastair had cut deep,  
"Let's go boys!" Alastair said, tossing the knife to Dean as he strolled past, "  
Al! We can't just leave him here!" Dean yelled  
"You going soft Dean?" Alastair taunted  
"Dude, he'll never get out of those ropes!" Dean argued  
"Don't worry, a farmer will be by tomorrow evening to untie him, c'mon," and with that Alastair made for the car, Azazel following behind. Dean looked back at the whimpering Cas, he couldn't leave him, but he dare not cross Alastair. Acting quickly he slashed half way through the rope.  
"You can pull yourself free from here" Dean whispered, Cas lifted his head and glared reproachfully at him as he jogged to join the others.

* * *

Dean had overestimated Cas' strength. It took him near four hours to get free, blood running from his arm the whole time. Once free Cas fell to the floor, cradling his arm, trying not to think how the scar would likely be with him for the rest of his life.

After getting lost several times and stumbling around the countryside in the dark he made it home in the early hours of the morning just as the sun was emerging over the horizon. His parents were sound asleep. Castiel bandaged up his arm and made a sandwich before going to his room and collapsing into bed.

Cas was awoken by his mother shaking him abruptly,  
"Get up Castiel!"  Then leaving. Cas dragged himself down to breakfast, making sure it covered the bandage "You were quiet last night. You know in this family you're expected to come down for dinner, not stay in a your room." She lectured, unaware that her son hadn't been home till a few hours ago. Once she had left Cas called the school, pretending to be his father, then went back to bed.

* * *

Dean had spent the night having dreams of Castiel's screams. He hoped he'd gotten home okay, Dean still envied him, but there was something else, guilt, he never should have let it get that far. Dean didn't see him around school. Alastair still on a high from what he had done. Dean didn't say much that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self Harm is mentioned in this chapter

As the weeks rolled on the beating returned to normal, well not normal. Dean noticed Cas no longer dashed past them, he didn't struggle or put up a fight he took the beatings with no emotion, the blue eyes that were once flashing with anger fear and pain were now dull and dead. Cas' grades had fallen and he no longer read; when at home he'd just stare at the wall. He felt nothing. He was nothing.

* * *

It was raining. It was gym class. Cas stood and watched the boy's fire balls at each other. He had 'forgotten' his kit. Suddenly the whistle blew, making him jump. A boy ran over, having being hit in the face, resulting in blood dripping from his nose.  
"Novak!" the gym teacher barked, "Take Winchester to the nurse" Castiel stood there speechless, what karma had he done to deserve _this_? "NOW!" the gym teacher bellowed. Cas followed Dean out of the sports hall, feeling only misery. Cas waited at the nurse office, under orders. A few minutes later Dean emerged nose bleed having stopped. They started to walk back up through the school.  
"How's your arm?" Dean asked, awkwardly; Cas shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened, it's Alastair, he's crazy!" Cas didn't respond. "Hey!" Dean shoved Cas' shoulder "are you listening to me?"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cas yelled, shoving Dean hard. He caught a glimpse of the old fire in Castiel's eyes that had once burned so bright, but was now also angry. He shoved Cas against a wall  
"HEY! I was trying to be nice you prick!" Dean yelled, Cas threw all his weight onto Dean, surprising him and causing them to fall to the floor. They struggled and Dean ended up on to, pinning Castiel's arms down.  
"GET OFF ME!" Cas yelled, thrashing around, Dean tried to pin his arms to his sides but with Cas' resistance he only succeeded in pulling down Cas' sleeves down. There was silence. Dean stared in horror at the pale skin, the **_A_** still clear as day and around it an intricate cross hatching design of red scars, with Dean shocked Cas managed to push him off and ran.

* * *

Dean chased after Cas, searching everywhere for him. Then he thought of the one place they had never bothered him. The library. It was a quiet, secluded place that had many nooks and crannies, after searching for a good ten minutes Dean found him curled in a chair, scratching absentmindedly at his scars, drawing blood.  
"Don't do that," Dean said softly, still making Cas jump and glare at Dean who put is hands up in submission. "Chill Cas," Dean took a seat opposite Cas "You want to talk about it?"  
"No."  
"Why Cas? Why did you do that?"  
"Why do you think?" Cas spat out "Every day you beat me up, every day I go home and my parents are so busy arguing that they don't even notice when I'm missing, I have nothing good to live for, so why bother at all? And why the hell shouldn't I try to regain a little control after you took it all?!" Dean was shocked, he knew it hadn't been the right thing to do, but he never meant for it to be this bad.  
"Cas..." he stuttered "Cas... I'm sorry, I... I'm so sorry,"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Alastair and Azazel wanted to find Cas, but Dean told them to give him a break, Azazel teased him teasing him that he was going soft, Alastair and Azazel wanted to find Cas, but Dean told them to give him a break, Azazel thought he was going soft and Alastair was just suspicious, but they left Cas alone. Over the following week Dean told the others Cas would be in one place when he was actually in another. Castiel was grateful for this but weary about how long it would last.

* * *

It was the following Thursday when Alastair and Azazel had forced Dean to go with them to the stairwell that Cas had to pass to get to Maths,  
"Guys, c'mon, what's the point of this?" Dean asked as they waited, to this they sneered at him.

Soon Cas passed by, Azazel grabbed him and Alastair quickly landed a couple of strong punches that left Cas on the floor when Azazel let him go.  
"Guys! Stop it! What's he ever done to us?!" Dean asked, moving between them and Cas  
"Move." Alastair snarled, Dean didn't move. Dean was stronger, but Alastair was fast, he took a couple of hits, but dealt more than he got, Azazel joined in, knocking Deans legs from under him, Alastair landed on top of him and dealt a flurry of blows to Deans head, then once up Azazel stamped on his ribs until Dean could hardly breath before kicking Cas once more and leaving them on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas crawled over to Dean who was gasping for breath and tried to get him to calm down and to take deep breaths, his face was already beginning to puff up, there was no way Dean could go to last lesson, stumbling under Deans weight and his own injuries he pulled Dean to his feet and somehow managed to get them both to the car park without being noticed, uncomfortably having to dig through Deans pockets for the keys to his Impala before helping Dean into the passenger seat and turning over the engine,  
"Dean, Dean" Cas shook Dean "You need to stay awake Dean, there's a chance that you have a concussion, Dean. Choose something to focus on, what's your address?"  
"22 Belle Crest Drive" Dean said dazed,  
"Okay, let's get you home" Cas said, pulling out of school, his body throbbed but he kept going, after sitting in silence for a few minutes Cas pulled up at a red light, he glanced over at Dean, who was staring back at him, "What?" Cas asked "Why are you staring at me?"  
"You said to focus on something, so I'm focusing on you," Dean said, slurring as though he was drunk. Cas looked away, aware that Dean was still staring at him. The last couple of minutes of the journey were sat in silence, Cas throwing the occasional glance towards Dean, his emerald green eyes still fixed on Castiel.

When they pulled up at 22 Belle Crest Drive Cas helped Dean out the car and into the house. It was messy and some rooms looked like they hadn't had a proper clean in years but Cas ignored this and followed Dean directions to his room, it was an untidy, average 16 year old boys room, posters of cars and girls on the walls, clothes littering the floor, but despite being untidy it was clean. Cas helped Dean onto his bed, "Stay awake, I'll be back in two minutes okay?" Cas went down to the kitchen and searched through the cupboard, once he collected some ingredients he got to work cooking up some natural remedies that he had learnt over the years.

\- Vinegar mixed with warm water  
\- Onion juice  
\- Black coffee and bandages

* * *

Then he returned to Dean's room,  
"What the hell is that?" Dean asked as Cas put the remedies down beside him,  
"For your face." Cas replied as he dipped his fingers into the vinegar mixture, having been unable to find any kind of brush, and gently began to dab it onto the bruises already forming on Deans face, he seemed nervous at first to have Castiel that close to him, but gradually got used to it. By the time he had covered the areas of damage with the mixture Dean seemed to of gotten used to Castiel's touch and was beginning to relax, he waited for that to dry before applying the onion juice,  
"God! That stinks! What is that?" Dean cried, pulling his head away,  
"Onion juice" Cas said in a matter of fact kind of voice  
"Cas, that's gross!" Dean said, "Why do you have to put that stuff on my face?"  
"It's to reduce the swelling and minimalize any bruising,"... "Dean will you sit still!"  
"It smells gross and its making my eyes water" Dean complained but did as he was told and sat still until Cas was done,  
"We'll leave that a few minutes then put on the black coffee powder"  
"Cas... Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"I... I've been an jerk to you for years, and let Alastair do... _that_ to you, and now. now you're being so nice to me, and helping me," Dean voice shuddered a bit, the pain, fatigue and guilt finally getting to him he felt tears pricking his eyes, he twisted his body, turning his body away from Cas.  
"Hey," Cas said quietly, gently putting a hand on Deans shoulder "It's okay, it's in the past"  
"No Cas! It's not okay! I didn't mean for it to go that far! It was just meant to be that we'd knock you about a few times because we were pissed about the life we thought you had, your perfect fucking life," the tears began to fall down Deans face  
"It's in the past Dean, I... I forgive you," Cas said quietly, Dean turned and looked up at Cas, his glittering green eyes met pure blue, but there was something else in those blue pools, it was something that had been missing in the last few weeks, it was... life. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam got in from school; it was odd that Deans impala was already parked up, Dean never beat him home. He opened the door,  
"Hello?" he called out, there was a bang and clatter from upstairs, then hushed voices, two of them. Sam grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter, just like Dean had told him to do. Then he hid. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, then Deans Voice calling out, from upstairs  
"Sammy! Sam!" Dean was still upstairs, someone else was downstairs. This someone was passing by Sammy's hiding spot.

Sam jumped the person, pinning him against the wall, knife to his throat. Sam was shocked. It was a boy about Deans age, messy brown hair and blue eyes wide with fear,  
"HEY, HEY, HEY! FRIEND IF DEANS! I'M A FRIEND OF DEAN!" Cas yelped, hands in the air; just at that moment Dean jogged down the stairs,  
"Shit! Sammy what the hell? Stop, let Cas go!" Dean shouted, grabbing the knife off Sam and away from Cas' throat "Sammy, this is Castiel, Cas, this is Sam" Dean said, watching as Sam wearily moved away and Cas straightened out his clothes. Cas cleared his throat and extended his hand to Sam who took it.  
"Sorry. No one responded when I called and I could hear Dean upstairs and you were down here, I just did what Dean had told me," Sam babbled apologetically  
"It's okay, uh, we were upstairs when you came in, and then I fell off the bed and knocked over a glass and Dean wasn't able to move very quickly so he told me to come down and check on you and the all of sudden I was pinned to the wall with a knife to my throat," Cas explained  
"Why... were you... on Deans bed?!" Sam asked, confused, Cas and Dean glanced at each other, "And why does Deans face looked like it's gone through a blender? And, no offense, but you don't look much better... Cas?..." Sam was so young and innocent  
"Uhh... you know Sammy... it's complicated, you remember Alastair and Azazel? Yeah, not really in their good books right now, either of us..." Dean said, glancing at Cas, who gave him a nod indicating that he wanted to speak with him, Cas and Dean moved away from Sam who went to get squash,  
"What?"  
"You let Azazel and _Alastair_ near Sam?"  
"What? Do you think I'm insane? Sammy's just heard me talking about them, god Cas, I'm not that stupid!"  
"I didn't mean that, I just meant that,"  
"I know what you meant Cas," Dean said gently suddenly breaking out in a coughing fit, Sam stood alarmed as Cas had to help Dean to the table to sit down before getting him a glass of water.  
"You okay Dean?" Sam asked, scared that something was wrong  
"Yeah, just peachy mate," Dean gave Sam a small smile "guess it's a good thing that Dad isn't going to be home tonight."

* * *

The Winchesters father hadn't returned home, Cas' parents were hardly going to miss him so he had been invited to stay for tea.

"Help me clear that table Cas?" Sammy asked, they had just finished their macaroni cheese that all three had helped prepare; well, Sam and Cas had made it under Deans instructions. Once done Cas helped Dean walk to the living room whilst Sammy darted a head to choose a film for them to watch. Things between Cas and Dean were still a little off but they were trying to work around it, if anything because they needed to unite against Alastair and both felt as if they owed the other one a debt of some kind.

* * *

1 hour and 44 minutes later Sam was lying in front of the sofa, fast asleep.  
"So, did you enjoy the film?" Dean asked, his small talk skills low.  
"Yeah, Jumanji is a good film, funny, you know," Cas' small talk no better  
"Yeah, I would haveshown you Twelve monkeys or Ghost inthe shell or something, but you know... cuz Sammy's only 12, have to censor stuff you know," Dean said, trying to sound as manly as possibly, Cas laughed at this rather failing attempt, "Anyway, we'd better get Sammy here to bed,"  
"It's not that late!"  
"Dude, it's 9:15, and he's 12 with school in the morning!"  
"Fine, fine! What do I know about kids!" Cas said, raising his hands defensively. They got to their feet, Sammy was out for the count and Dean was still struggling to walk, so Cas had to carry Sammy up to his room and tuck him in to bed before re-joining Dean downstairs, he had made his way to the kitchen and was searching through one of the cupboards, Cas took a seat at the table  
"huh, Sam didn't even wake up when I put him in his bed, and I was just meant to throw his duvet over him right?"  
"Yeah, that's generally what tucking someone in means, you know,"  
"Yeah... no... my parents were never really into that kind of thing,"  
"Oh, right, and I take it there's no baby Novak?"  
"Ha! No, my parents couldn't stand each other before I was born! They were together for three weeks before my mum got pregnant; they married because that's apparently the right thing to do, but they never got along after that, and divorce was never an option because of family disapproval and all that," Dean stood up, victorious from his hunt in the cupboard, two ciders and half a bottle of whiskey, "um Dean..."  
"Cas,"  
"Maybe that's not the best idea..."  
"Cas, c'mon dude, everything aches, c'mon please, don't make a guy drink alone!"  
"Fine!" Cas gave in and accepted the bottle of beer and grabbed the bottle opener off the table top.

* * *

20 minutes later they had nearly finished the beer,  
"So... Dean, where is your dad?" Cas asked, the vaguest hint of a slur tinting his speak  
"Who knows, who cares!" Dean replied, shrugging the question off, "He's been a bit of a deadbeat, ever since mum died, poor Sammy never even got to know her, he was only a baby, and she was the picture perfect mother, cutting crusts off your sandwiches, reading you bed time stories before tucking you in for the night,"  
"How old were you when she..."  
"Four, I only remember bits and pieces, but it's enough." Dean said matter of factly, downing the last of his cider. They lulled into an easy silence as they finished the ciders; then Dean twisted off the lid of the whiskey  
"Dean," Cas said in an unsure tone  
"Cas, don't worry, my dad will never be able to tell if any is gone, you know why this stuff is a goldeny kinda colour?" Dean asked as he took a swig from the bottle as Cas shook his head "It's because it's liquid gold, will help you forget all your worries!" Dean laughed as he offered the bottle to Cas who took it, still unsure, he took a swig and began to cough "oh yeah! I forgot to mention that it's a bit strong!" Dean laughed as he hit Cas on the back "you okay buddy?"  
"Yeah... wow that's... that's not half bad actually!" Cas concluded as he took another swig, managing not to cough this time.


	7. Chapter 7

It was coming up to quarter to 11 when they decided that drinking half the contents of the whiskey bottle was enough,  
"Shit!" Dean exclaimed, slightly alarming Cas  
"What's wrong?"  
"How the hell are you going to get home now?! You can't walk back and there is no way I can drive you,"  
"What are you talking about? Of course I can walk back!" Cas protested as he stood up and took a few staggering steps before having to grab the table to stop him falling,  
"Looks like you've not had much experience with alcohol!" Dean laughed  
"You'd better stay here tonight Cas,"  
"Well it's not like my parents will notice!" Cas said bitterly, stumbling,  
"C'mon buddy, let's get you to bed before you hurt yourself!" Dean said, getting to his feet and leading Cas to the stairs, "I would give you the sofa but if my dad, by some miracle does stumble in at god knows what o'clock that's where he crashes so wouldn't be such a good idea, hope you don't mind sharing my bed because that's all there is," Dean explained as they unsteadily made their way upstairs, supporting each other. Once upstairs Dean rooted through some drawers and found some pyjamas for Cas "you're lucky that we're a similar size!" He commented as he tossed Cas the t-shit and bottoms. They took turns in the bathroom and were both changed by 11. They stood awkwardly at the foot of Dean's bed, he couldn't help but think how cute Cas looked in his oversized Metallica t-shirt, Dean quickly shook this thought from his head, this was Cas! He clicked out of his mind just in time to see Cas begin to fall, the alcohol still in heavy effect, Dean made a grab for Cas who then stumbled, all his weight falling on Dean whose instant reaction was to push back. Cas fell onto the bed and Dean fell on top of him, he paused a second, they were so close, Cas' face just a few centimetres away from his; Dean noticed how Cas smelled of fresh laundry, beneath the alcohol, how his eyes were pure blue pools, how soft his lips looked...

Dean hurriedly stood up, Cas propped himself up on his elbows looking at Dean curiously before glancing away and shuffling to the right hand side of the bed, Dean got under the covers and they sat there for a few seconds, unsure about what to say, in the silence Dean glanced over at Cas, who was obviously nervous and saw him scratching absentmindedly at his scars,  
"Hey!" Dean said softly, catching Cas' wrist, Cas looked over at him, gazing into the emerald eyes that looked back, Dean suddenly became aware that he was now holding Cas' hand, but he didn't let go, instead he took his other hand and began to gently trace the lines, he felt Castiel shiver slightly at his touch, which brought a small smile to his face, he could feel Cas still watching him, not wanting to let go he brought his hand up to Cas' wrist and gently grazed it with his thumb as he brought he gaze back up to meet Cas'.

Cas finally broke off, looking down shyly as he tentatively shuffled closer to Dean before resting his head on Deans shoulder, his wrist still in Deans palm,  
"Thank you Dean," he said softly, Dean didn't respond, he just rested his head on Cas' and gently squeezed his hand. They stayed like that in a drowsy, comfortable silence for a while until Cas' head finally slipped off Dean shoulder, he was sound asleep. Dean moved Cas so that he was in a comfortable position, being as gentle as he could. He gazed down at the sleeping figure, he had no idea how to describe the jumble of feelings that were whizzing round inside his head right now, he gave into the urge and gently ran his fingers through Castiel's messy brown hair, he smiled to himself; it was just as soft as it looked.

Shuffling down into a comfortable sleeping position Dean found himself facing the sleeping Cas, he looked so peaceful, Dean cursed himself for ever hurting him, he hadn't deserved it, all he could do now was to do everything in his power to make sure that he doesn't get hurt again. Vowing this Dean closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.


End file.
